


Round Two

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stayed up all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.  
> Written for LJ's drabylon community.   
> Photo Prompt: Brian and Justin on the sofa

They stayed up all night.

They didn't talk about options or risks, about long beige corridors or harsh fluorescent lighting or chicken soup. They just held each other.

Eventually Justin fell asleep, his head lolling on Brian's shoulder, his mouth agape, and Brian breathed him in -- cheap detergent and oil-based paint and mint toothpaste and a gentle, quiet confidence that Brian swallowed whole. That Brian let fill him, too.

In the morning, they'd call the doctor. Now, Brian smiled and envisioned the next fifty years. New York, Paris, Milan. Maybe even Ibiza. He had no doubt they'd see it all.


End file.
